


Крайние меры

by Lake_Badger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Badger/pseuds/Lake_Badger
Summary: Доброе утро, последний герой! Доброе утро тебе - и таким, как ты. (с)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Крайние меры

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Duches

Чрезмерный тактильный контакт не рекомендуется психологами Комитета по детскому и юношескому развитию. Так говорит Боунс, он хорошо разбирается в этих структурах. Джиму, наверное, повезло: его в жизни никто особенно не трогал. Матери было не до него. Дяде было плевать. Идеально для соблюдения рекомендаций Комитета. Джим не был уверен, был ли от такого невольно рьяного соблюдения положительный результат или отрицательный. Но скорее всего, не тот, которого они ждали, решает он наконец.

Джим признаётся в этом только себе, только мысленно, и то — никогда в полностью оформившихся словах.

Ему ужасно хочется коснуться Боунса.

Иногда — до того, что у него почти дрожат кончики пальцев.

Это опасно, но Джим не может перестать хотеть — и не хочет переставать.

Он начинает мечтать перед сном — никаких слов, одни образы, только образы, — о том, что у Боунса тёплая кожа, мягкая, немножко шершавая — Джим видит на его руках волоски, когда Боунс закатывает рукава в лазарете.

Джим ненавидит лазарет.

И тянется туда. В лазарете есть Боунс. В лазарете Боунсу позволено касаться его. Всего на доли секунды, пока гипошприц прижимается к коже. Пока аккуратные пальцы заматывают повязку. Пока горячие ладони растирают прохладный лечебный гель, заставляя шевелиться волосы на затылке.

Джиму приходится себя одёргивать каждый раз. Если заметят — им крышка.

Если заметят — плохо будет прежде всего Боунсу.

Джим каждое утро с особым замиранием читает сегодняшние постановления, боясь найти имя Боунса. Боясь узнать, что он не сумел его защитить.

Боунсу кажется, что это он защищает Джима. Джим не отвечает, не подтверждая и не опровергая. Но он точно знает, во сколько Боунс ложится, во сколько встаёт, какой концентрации пьёт кофе, сколько минут идёт от корпуса до лазарета, — и знает, что если нарушается хотя бы одна стадия ритуала, значит, что-то пошло не так.

Значит, Боунс в опасности.

Джим проверяет расписание, смотрит в окно, отмечая, что Боунс традиционно вышел на обед вместе со своей напарницей Чепел, и почти выдыхает — мысленно.

Он в слепой зоне для камер, поэтому Джим позволяет себе проследить за Боунсом взглядом лишние две секунды.

Боунс — удивительный. Боунс не написал ни одной жалобы. Боунс проявляет больше эмоций, когда остаётся с Джимом, чем кто угодно счёл бы безопасным.

У Боунса уютный голос. Сглаживающий углы говор, который стелется, будто мягкое одеяло.

Боунс — странное исключение из правил. Утилитарная военная форма не подходит ни одной фигуре, но Боунс даже в ней держит осанку так, что забываешь и о дурацком цвете и о врезающемся воротнике. Это тревожит Джима так же, как заставляет трепетать: Боунс привлекает чужие взгляды, и эти взгляды слишком оценивающие.

Иногда Джим почти жалеет, что Боунса с его пронзительным взглядом и размашистой фигурой не портит не флотская форма, ни дурацкая армейская стрижка, ни ритуальные поклоны и кривляния, которые они должны устраивать в знак приветствия старших по званию.

Иногда Джим жалеет, отчаянно, почти доходя до признания в мыслях, что он никогда не сможет увидеть другого Боунса — домашнего Боунса, Боунса расслабленного, чьи широкие плечи будут свободны от стягивающего казённого материала. Он вспоминает их первую встречу — встречу, каждую секунду которой лелеет в памяти, — и восстанавливает по мельчайшим деталям облик того, ещё не флотского кадета, Боунса, в удобной тёмной куртке, с щетиной на щеках, отросшими непослушными лохмами цвета тёмного каштана, с падающей в глаза чёлкой, которой тоже в мечтах ужасно хочется коснуться. Как и покрытых щетиной щёк, и синюшных разводов под глазами, и приоткрытых губ, которые пахнут бурбоном.

Когда он спит, Джим отворачивается к стене, чтобы не видеть Боунса, кровать которого стоит напротив. Он знает: он не удержался бы от того, чтобы ночами разглядывать, угадывать в полумраке его черты.

Джим засыпает, повернувшись к Боунсу спиной. Но — чувствуя спиной, вслушиваясь чутко в мерное дыхание. Только так можно утихомирить страх — на несколько нужных минут, чтобы заснуть.

Чтобы потом, проснувшись, лишь громадным усилием воли не подскочить в панике.

Чтобы потом за завтраком, не смотреть Боунсу в глаза.

Чтобы потом, на парах, сидя на соседних стульях, не коснуться случайно колена Боунса или не задеть его локтя кончиком пальца.

Чтобы вспоминать, беречь образ, те немногие моменты, которые у них есть, до следующего глотка свободы, и ни словом, ни мыслью не выдать Боунса.

Не выдать Боунса.

Только бы не подвести.

* * *

Боунс — сын врачей, сосланный врач. Был женат, разведён. Имеет дочь. Лишён родительских прав на основании заключения комиссии психологов. Заключение Джим видел в его личном деле: Неспособен выполнять родительские обязанности. Из недомолвок, которыми полны их с Боунсом беседы, он знает, что Боунс нарушил правило: слишком много тактильного контакта. Жена увидела и написала жалобу — не такая уж редкая история.

Джим страстно желал иногда, чтобы они с Боунсом встретились до его развода — до злополучного заключения психологов и тогда, когда Боунс ещё не боялся дотрагиваться до других людей — до тех, кого считал близкими.

Боунс до сих пор — Джим всегда зорко следит, чтобы рядом с их комнатой не ошивались лишние, не то потребуют психологической экспертизы — хранит голографии жены и дочки. И на самом деле — если бы у него был шанс заполучить такую голографию — Джим бы тоже хранил — только голографию Боунса.

Вместо этого Джим хранит на планшете досье Боунса. Это — совершенно нормально, разумная мера предосторожности, — вот его логичный ответ, заготовленный на всякий случай. Впрочем, никто не будет спрашивать.

Джим перечитывает досье раз в неделю — если не чаще. Текст он уже знает наизусть.

Это невыносимо — читать. И не читать — невозможно.

Джим не забывает ни одной детали — и каждый раз, перечитывая, воскрешает их в памяти.

Родился в Атланте, Джорджия. Получил степень в университете Миссисипи. Играл в баскетбольной команде полузащитником. Дважды ломал предплечье — в первом и в пятом классе. Имеет аллергию на шпинат. Особые приметы — пятисантиметровый шрам под мышкой.

Джим мечтает перед сном о том, как они с Боунсом играют в баскетбол. Как их руки сталкиваются в борьбе за мяч. Как Джим придерживает Боунса за плечо, пока тот справляется со сломанным предплечьем. Как гладит пальцем вдоль шрама, скрытого под мышкой.

Из курса психологии — курс Джим взял только из-за того, что туда обязали ходить Боунса, но для Пайка обосновал необходимость для капитана понимать психологию подчинённых — Джим помнит, что его поведение называется термином «обсессия».

Ему, правда, совсем не нужно идти на приём ко врачу, чтобы знать, что он болен.

Джим — болен, и только поэтому он может так яростно мечтать ночами.

Он никогда не пойдёт ко врачу, нет.

И никогда не коснётся Боунса, шепчет горький, злой, алчный голос. Джим ненавидит этот голос. Джим боится этого голоса. Этот голос хочет погубить его Боунса. Голос требует впиться в пухлые губы, прикусить их, чтобы почувствовать кровь, почувствовать жизнь. Требует мять, кусать, хватать, сжимать, стискивать. Перехватить запястья, придавить весом и жадно пить тепло чужого тела — до дна.

Голос затыкается только тогда, когда в голове Джима облекаются в слова и начинают звучать всё громче мысли, которых он так боится и которые так трепетно вынашивает. Когда всё тело Джима охватывает тянущая нега, а в сознании всё заполоняет желание очутиться перед Боунсом, распластавшись, распростёршись, и отдавать, отдавать, отдавать, подставляться под касания, под руки, губы, под тяжесть его тела.

Это всё — пугает, но Джим понятия не имеет, как правильно, кроме как сражаться и сражаться день за днём со своими демонами.

А потом на тренировке их транспортник заносит, и Джим едва успевает снизить скорость и развернуться.

В лазарете сознание возвращается к нему спустя несколько часов — этого Джим ещё не знает. Но над ним склоняется Боунс — и касается его губ. Своими.

От прикосновения Боунса Джим чувствует чистоту. Яркую, слепящую чистоту. Губы — покусанные, подсохшие, горячие — и они пахнут кожей, солоноватой кожей Боунса.

Подушечки пальцев невесомо гладят его по виску, убирая волшебством прикосновения головную боль. Джим закрывает глаза и успокаивается: демоны утихают, и больше он не слышит никаких голосов, только голос Боунса, который до странности спокоен. На следующий день ему кажется, что всё только приснилось, но этот сон Джим ещё долго воспроизводит в деталях.

* * *

Они обмениваются приветствиями с утра. В столовой они садятся вместе за один стол — через полчаса у Джима лекция, а у Боунса — смена. Боунс просит передать ему соль (каждый раз; Боунс всегда следит за «сбалансированным рационом») и, не спрашивая, отсыпает Джиму в чашку три ложки сахара. Джим — сладкоежка, этого никто не знает, кроме Боунса, и хотя на каждом медосмотре тот вручает Джиму положенную брошюру в здоровом питании, раз в неделю — иногда два раза — Джим находит в своей сумке укромный свёрток с любимыми яблочными кексами.

Боунс никогда не заговаривает об этих таинственных свёртках, Джим, принимая правила, тоже, но всегда старается, чтобы их очередь на симуляторе полётов совпадала, чтобы подстраховать Боунса.

Они — если подумать — никогда не говорят всерьёз. Об учёбе, о новостях — пожалуйста. Это достаточно безопасно, если не пересекать грань. Никогда — о себе прямо.

Боунс вообще редко начинает говорить первым. Поначалу это вселяло в Джима ощущение безопасности, теперь — пугает, потому что начинать приходится ему, и Джим подолгу и тщательно отбирает слова, чтобы не подставить их обоих под удар.

Они не договаривались о шифре — любой шифр можно взломать, Джим чётко помнит инструкции по безопасности. Нет, не шифр — но они изобретают и шлифуют свой собственный язык, В этом языке — простые фразы, ничего личного, в нём больше оттенков чувств, чем самих чувств, и оттенков слов, чем самих слов. Этого мало — Джим нередко жалеет, что у них нет хотя бы контактной телепатии, как у вулканцев. Этого достаточно, рассуждает он в минуты, когда страх уступает место рациональности, ведь контактной телепатией можно скомпрометировать собеседника.

Боунс с ним, кажется, согласен. Его сложно читать, но бессмысленно читать между строк. И Джим каждый день учится различать новые градации скупых улыбок, ухмылок, вздёрнутых бровей — а Боунс ждёт, терпеливо, и чуть-чуть поддаётся, когда Джим вконец заходит в тупик.

Боунс обваливает на собеседника шквал переменчивых эмоций. Он словно слепит калейдоскопом противоречий — и у того никак не складывается мозаика целиком.

Джим — разговаривает много, о чём угодно, ведёт абстрактные диалоги фактически с самим собой — и никогда не говорит буквально о серьёзном. Он пересказывает Боунсу сюжеты любимых книг и фильмов — и рассказывает о себе.

Они разговаривают, иногда не обращаясь даже друг к другу — как кажется со стороны. Иногда общаются молча, передавая друг другу предметы. К концу года научаются понимать друг друга, почти не глядя в глаза, но предугадывая действия — и прикрывая друг другу спину.

Когда в начале второго курса Боунсу после смерти безнадёжного пациента на операционном столе назначают слушание, Джим впервые взламывает базу данных Академии флота меньше, чем за час. Несколько щелчков — и он меняет состав комиссии и запутывает перекрёстные ссылки заключений и показаний.

На слушании члены комиссии, убеждённые, что всё уже решено до них, голосуют в пользу Боунса — единогласно.

В тот день Боунс возвращается в комнату и долго смотрит Джиму в глаза.

Тот нагоняет Боунса в сумраке коридора — и там, в отсутствие камер, в первый раз рискует взять за руку — сжимает осторожно тёплую ладонь, прощупывая, чувствуя ямочки и мозоли. Боунс притягивает Джима в объятия, и блаженство длится целых семьдесят пять секунд. Джиму кажется, что он удостоился самой высокой награды.

Следующую неделю он еле-еле сдерживается, чтобы не дотронуться «случайно» хотя бы до костяшек Боунсовых пальцев, но страх лишиться его навсегда всякий раз сковывает.

* * *

Их мысли, души и тела принадлежат Империи. Аксиома, которую Джим со сверстниками затвердил в младшей школе.

Как они теперь заучивают в Академии, это не просто аксиома, а единственный принцип жизни во Флоте с его железной волей пирамидального порядка. Для этого кадеты всё делают исключительно вместе — хотя ни один из них по своей воле не заговорит с соседом. У них есть общие санузлы, общие столовые и общая униформа.

До определённого момента Джим не воспринимает Боунса как обладателя тела. В общих душевых они все — тела, мешки мяса, обтянутые в кожу, вылепленные на один манер. В толпе — органическая масса, закованная в одинаковые кители. Ассоциировать с ней Боунса с его живой энергией, с его светом в глазах, кажется кощунственным.

Джим знает анатомию, он давно не краснеющий девственник и занимается сексом регулярно, как и положено нормальному кадету: бордели заботящееся о плотских потребностях подчинённых командование оплачивает из казны и щедро.

Они застревают на полигоне, в джунглях — им ещё несколько дней продержаться, чтобы засчитали квест на выживание. Оба — в пыли и грязи, и когда, обосновавшись на ночлег, они находят рядом реку, Боунс останавливается и сбрасывает испачканную и рваную форму. Совершенно естественный бытовой жест, который никогда не вызывал у Джима никаких чувств в тесных душевых Академии, но он видит нагое тело и ощущает неловкость.

У Боунса средний высокий рост, атлетическое телосложение, сильные ноги, как у хорошего бегуна на длинные дистанции — он хирург и должен быть выносливым, — руки все в красноватых подтёках и царапинах, вся в грязи шея и торчащие в коричневатых разводах лопатки. Его тело можно было бы использовать, как стандартное пособие — Боунс хорошо сложен. Но иррациональный мозг Джима отказывается думать о нём, как о пособии.

Джим почему-то смотрит на шею — обычную, достаточно крепкую, достаточно длинную. В профиль видно, как дёргается от взглатывания кадык. Джиму впервые приходит в голову эпитет «красивая» — по отношению к шее.

К мужской шее. К шее Боунса.

Тот заходит по пояс в воду, окунается — и когда вновь появляется над поверхностью — кожа блестит от воды, вперемешку со стекающей грязью.

— Тёплая. Присоединяйся, — машет ему Боунс, а потом брызгается ладонью — и Джим не успевает отскочить: в лицо ему россыпью попадают капли.

Он оказывается в воде в пять секунд, и Боунс, подплывший сзади, смывает ладонью особенно едкую грязь. Джим разворачивается — и от неожиданности едва не уходит под поверхностью штопором — так близко перед ним лицо Боунса.

С ресниц и кончика носа у Боунса каплет вода. Короткие непослушные волосы, ершисто топорщащиеся сухими, потемнели и резко перестали упрямиться. Боунс молчит, но уголок приоткрытых губ тянется вверх, и Джима разрывает в смятении от осознания того, что он смотрит на тело — Боунса — как на что-то красивое, а не органическое. Впервые в жизни он смотрит так на мужское тело; в правилах Империи нет таких предписаний.

Мышцы внизу живота тянут так сладко и протяжно, как не было в борделях — там Джим никогда не заморачивался и всё происходило быстро. Это Боунс, думает его затуманенный мозг. Боунс. Его Боунс-Боунс-Боунс.

Мокрая кожа к мокрой коже, в воде их ноги путаются, сплетаясь, Джим и Боунс тянутся друг к другу одновременно, и больше нет мешка с мясом, нет бесконечной вереницы мужских тел из душевых, есть чувство радости — и, мгновением позже, страха, что радость не навсегда.

Позже они сидят у костра, и Джим не отводит взгляда от Боунса ни разу за вечер.

В его сердце бухает что-то тяжёлое, тревожное, когда Джим понимает, что Боунс тоже смотрит только на него.

* * *

Они ведут себя, как раньше.

Не притрагиваются друг к другу, не смотрят друг другу в глаза.

Никто не должен знать — они не обсуждали вслух, но это и так ясно.

Никто не должен знать, и когда наступает его очередь, Джим отправляется строевым шагом в бордель.

Он не в первый раз попадает к Гейле — она орионка и отлично знает тело. Гейла раздевает его, стаскивает форму, трётся всей поверхностью кожи о грудь и в жмётся к паху — на секунду в Джиме вспыхивает желание, но перед глазами отчётливо замирает образ — зелёные тонкие руки, рыжая копна колючих волос, изгиб груди — и он ясно осознаёт, что не хочет иметь с ним ничего общего.

Джим заставляет себя ответить Гейле парой ничего не значащих фраз. Он поднимает руки к ней — дальше Гейла справляется сама, извиваясь рядом. Её тело слишком изящное, слишком гибкое, слишком ускользающее.

Не-Боунс. И это единственное, о чём может думать Джим, отрешённо глядя, как пытается растеребить его азарт Гейла. Возбуждение начинается вяло, и Джим сжимает веки, пытаясь вспомнить, как вместо рук Гейлы его направляли руки Боунса.

Он не успевает и минуты продержаться до разрядки. Гейла, кокетливо приоткрывая рот, одобрительно хихикает и обнимает его за спину.

— У кого-то был тяжё-ёлый день, — тянет она и щиплет ногтями за шею. Джим дёргается, не открывая глаз и тяжело дыша. Ему хочется проблеваться — и соскрести с себя кожу. Но он бывал здесь столько раз — и будет слишком подозрительно, если он сбежит сейчас.

Джим наобум тянет руку — нащупывает грудь Гейлы, растерянно мнёт в пальцах. В путающихся мыслях возникает безумная, но, возможно, спасительная мысль.

— Сегодня я хочу кое-чего особенного, — произносит Джим, наклоняясь к ней. Гейла язычком обводит его губы.

— Чего же? — спрашивает она азартно, шёпотом.

— Боли, — отвечает он ещё тише, над самым её ухом. Гейла заливисто смеётся, запрокидывая голову. В Империи ценят умение терпеть — и такие игры даже рекомендуются — параграфом пять-дробь-сорок восемь дополнения к уставу о личном распорядке слушателя Академии. Гейла тащит его за собой и Джим покорно слезает с постели на пол и опускается на колени, подставляя спину. Он насильно вышвыривает из сознания любое упоминание о Боунсе и натурально стонет, когда усилия его терпят крах. И каждый раз чувствует, как символический слой грязи становится на нём толще и толще.

Боунс уже почти спит, когда Джим возвращается. Но наутро замечает следы, когда Джим переодевается. В коридоре — в их излюбленной слепой зоне — Боунс протягивает руку и мягко касается поперечной красной полосы на спине Джима. Он поднимает взгляд — и Джим готов поклясться, что взгляд понимающий. И тогда сам, охваченный прозрением, хватает Боунса за руку и задыхается воздухом, видя на запястье тёртые следы от стяжек. Джим подбирает вторую руку Боунса и целует по очереди красную кожу, не заботясь в тот момент ни о каких последствиях.

— Половой акт — это всего лишь физиология, — произносит Боунс, боднув его в подбородок и заставив поднять голову. Боунс ловит Джимовы губы, отпускает его, и Джиму отчего-то хочется смеяться — легко-легко. Вместо этого он тянет время и ещё несколько долгих секунд не выпускает Боунсовой руки.

* * *

Идея Империи — проста и универсальна. Каждый должен быть на своём месте, определённом способностями для выполнения нужной работы. Как только работник перестаёт удовлетворять требованиям, его смещают с должности. Для девяти из десятерых смещение на флоте означало смертный приговор.

Это значило, что капитан корабля никогда не имел права на ошибку.

И это значило, что претендентов на звание капитанов корабля готовили с особой тщательностью, не ограничиваясь полевыми тестами.

Джим знал, что его будут проверять. Догадывался, как — чаще на такие тесты не разменивались по мелочам и бросали в пекло живые флотские ресурсы, считая, что если капитан сразу не научится принимать ответственность, он много не стоит.

Им обоим — Джиму и Боунсу — одновременно приходит приказ о назначении на «Фаррагут». Практика в реальном режиме — обязательное условие окончания Академии. Когда их обоих определяют на один корабль, Джим предчувствуют: командование прощупывает его слабые места. А под молотильню может угодить Боунс.

Джим почти не спит до самого отправления. Накануне Боунс после проведения предполётного медосмотра затаскивает Джима в не подключённый карантинный бокс, усаживает на кровать, как чувствуя, что Джима от нервов не держат ноги, и прижимает к груди его голову. Боунс губами возит по его короткому ёжику, задерживается на висках и обнимает второй рукой за плечи. Джим тяжело дышит, вцепляется в него, словно ополоумевший, тянется ухом к груди, туда, где бьётся сердце.

— Джим, Джим, — уговаривает Боунс. — Меня не тронут. Не беспокойся ни за кого, кроме себя. Если придётся — делай то, что должен.

Джим слепо нашаривает его лицо, попадая губами между носом и ртом, Боунс смеётся, Джим тоже. Глупо.

Звук бьющегося сердца — баюкает, и Джим в кои-то веки обмякает и проваливается в дрёму.

Боунс выторговывает ему три часа полноценного сна.

На «Фаррагуте» их обоих распределяют в гамма-смену, что обычно — но не успокаивает. Гамма-смена считается «мёртвой», но уже на втором кругу происходит ЧП. На мостик, где за главного оставили как раз Джима, врывается, бряцая допотопной саблей, энсин из безопасников — Адамс, с трудом вспоминает Джим фамилию, соотнося обезумевший взгляд с фото в досье. Джиму удаётся обезоружить его — но драка случилась, вторжение — тоже, и Джим чувствует, что это был его первый проваленный тест. Он обводит взглядом застывшую команду — и вызванную медицинскую бригаду — и грозно спрашивает:

— Кто может мне сказать, какого чёрта у нас по кораблю разгуливают психи?

— Сэр, разрешите, — вызывается Боунс — моментально. Джим не хочет давать ему слова, Джим вообще не хочет его видеть близко к мостику, но он не может отказать.

— У Адамса диагностирована передозировка тонизирующим. Ошибка на медосмотре. Я готов понести всю ответственность лично.

Джим уверен — знает, что Боунс тут ни при чём.

Боунс и сам об этом знает. Но лезет на рожон — и теперь все ждут от Джима соответствующих действий. Правильных действий, прописанных в Уставе, которые подтвердят его статус как потенциального командира — и выведут ему правильный результат в характеристике.

— Вот как, лейтенант Маккой, — чеканит Джим. Челюсть — деревянная. — На первый раз вам повезло. Мистер Дэвис?

Дежурный безопасник вытягивается, услышав своё имя.

— Проводите лейтенанта в камеру агонии, — произносит Джим, пытаясь сосредоточиться на дикции. — Второй режим, три часа. Согласно пункту двадцать-тридцать семь-шестнадцать-а.

Боунс ни разу не встречается с ним взглядом, и только это убеждает Джима, что тот обо всём подумал заранее — обиженный Боунс бы рвал, метал и совершенно точно не вёл себя смиренной овечкой.

— Неплохо, Кирк, — покровительственно замечает появившийся на мостике через пятнадцать минут — какое совпадение! — капитан Гарровик. — С ситуацией вы справились. Предлагаю вам пройтись со мной — поделиться полезным опытом, так сказать.

Приказ — всегда приказ, а тем более — в мягкой форме. Джим без слов сдаёт командование и идёт за Гарровиком, держась на расстоянии полушага.

— Многие капитаны совершают одну и ту же дилетантскую ошибку, мистер Кирк, — Гарровика сегодня, очевидно, тянет пофилософствовать. — Они раздают наказания направо и налево, но не могут выдержать даже зрелища камеры агонии.

Они доходят до гауптвахты, следуют мимо караула, и Джим собирает в кулак волю и распрямляет спину.

Камера агонии — бескровный, современный метод наказания. Импульсы бьют по нервным окончаниям, адаптируясь к наиболее чувствительной схеме для конкретного существа. На вид — невзрачная стеклянная коробка (размер настраиваемый).

Джим знает, что увидит, и не останавливается на пороге, когда его взгляд падает на запертого в узкой прозрачной тубе Боунса.

Боунс терпит молча, но всё тело раздёргивают в стороны судороги. Джим смотрит, как неестественно выкручиваются его руки, растопыриваются от боли пальцы, дрожит от невыпущенного крика кадык.

Джим смотрит, не отводя взгляд, не мигая: это тест для них обоих; насколько будущий капитан Кирк независим от старых знакомых.

Боунс откидывается на стенку, прижимаясь спиной, бьётся затылком, запрокидывая шею. Даже в неестественном освещении гауптвахты его кожа — бледнее обычного, а на лбу видна испарина. Боунс молчит. Джим молчит. Гарровик молчит.

Очередной скачок напряжения — и Боунс с хрипом валится на колени, утыкаясь лбом в переднее стекло. Джим держит спину, лихорадочно подсчитывая в уме, на сколько уровней поднял изначально назначенную им интенсивность наказания Гарровик и сколько Боунс продержится.

Тот тяжело поднимает голову, вжимается лицом в стенку, ищет взглядом — Джима, и смотрит ему в глаза, мутно, но достаточно твёрдо.

Джиму хочется, чтобы его тоже прошило в этот момент агонической судорогой, но он может только смотреть.

— Что ж, вы усвоили урок, — Гарровик одобрительно кивает и разворачивается к Дэвису из безопасности:

— Маккоя в лазарет — ему хватит. Лейтенант Кирк — вы заслужили отдых.

Джим отдаёт честь и выходит, не оборачиваясь на Боунса, но уже знает, что не сомкнёт и глаз.

Боунс его оправдывает.

Повторяет, как мантру, что Джиму не за что себя винить.

Он оправдывает его с такой искренностью, что желание соприкоснуться, ощутить реальность Боунса, становится нестерпимым, но Джим боится потянуться к нему, боится, что тот инстинктивно отшатнётся.

После камер агонии не остаётся следов. Никаких ран, никаких шрамов. Джим два дня пытается угадать, встречая Боунса в коридорах «Фаррагута», выделили ли ему хотя бы обезболивающие.

Боунс его не винит. Джим чувствует это в каждом взгляде, в каждом слове — и ощущает себя всё больше и больше потерянным.

К концу миссии на «Фаррагуте» он уверяется в том, что единственный путь — побег. Бежать — за пределы Империи, на границу квадранта, в самую отчаянную глушь. Пиратствующие банды, неконтролируемые планеты — им, по крайней мере, не придёт в голову (если она у них есть) отыгрываться на Боунсе за Джимово будущее капитанство.

— Будет хуже, — говорит Боунс, усмехаясь. Он даже не язвит — констатирует факт. Джим молчит в ответ, перебирая в мыслях варианты отхода.

— Нет выхода, Джим, — серьёзно говорит Боунс. — Никто не выбирает, когда и где рождаться.

Джим сходит с ума — пока ему не приходит посылка от Пайка.

Пайк — душеприказчик его матери.

После стольких лет не знания друг друга Джим получается маленькую коробочку: в ней документы, несколько книг — и небольшой диск-накопитель. Шифр — рассчитан только на него, и пусть Джим не верит в шифры — он всё-таки разблокирует файл.

Файл — аудиозапись последних минут радиопереговоров с «Кельвином» — самоуничтожается; Джим не успевает её перекопировать.

Ярче всего в память врезается оборванный взрывом голос — его отца. Оборванный на практически незнакомом слове — люблю. Мысленно, повторяя про себя всю запись, Джим пробует это слово на вкус. Не рискует — пока — произносить вслух, но одновременно решает, что остаться в Звёздном флоте — достаточно многого стоит.

Он никогда не думал о родителях — так. С тех пор, как мать оставила его на дядюшку Френка. А отец всегда был слишком символом, чтобы Джим воспринимал его как живого.

Он думает о них теперь, и ему страшно хочется на что-нибудь опереться — на беспроигрышное решение, какой-нибудь правильный ответ, но под ногами ощущается лишь зыбкая трясина.

— Как думаешь, что такое душа? — спрашивает Джим однажды вечером. Боунс застывает с недостянутой майкой, оборачивается:

— Душа? С какой точки зрения?

Джим пожимает плечами — поскольку он лежит на спине, получается неловко.

— Ну, ты ведь помнишь — наши души принадлежат Империи. Что они имеют в виду, когда говорят о душах?

— Не думаю, что воодушевляющие речёвки основываются на какой-то метафизике, Джим, — скептически отзывается Боунс. — Скорее обычная метафора. Полагаю, имеется в виду, что ты не только живёшь, но и умираешь за Империю, и посмертное существование твоё тоже должно служить на её благо. Ну, знаешь, память в сознании потомков.

— Кажется, мои родители отлично с этим справились, — проговаривает Джим в пустоту, вспоминая казённую формулировку «посвятил жизнь служению Империи, погиб, выполняя служебный долг, и отныне может считаться примером для будущих поколений». — Хотя не могу сказать, что я сильно вдохновлялся ими, как примером, — добавляет он.

Чего он не произносит — это того, что казённые фразы лгут, и даже если жизнь и память их и посвящены служению Империи, то смерть его отца была посвящена отнюдь не ей.

— Хочешь ли ты, чтобы они служили тебе примером? — негромко спрашивает Боунс. Он не знает всей истории — Джим пока не находит в себе сил рассказать, — но тонко чувствует, когда Джим сомневается.

— Да, — отвечает он едва слышно, когда гаснет свет. — Хочу.

* * *

Бесконечно медленно, но неуклонно приближается конец третьего курса, а значит — их скоро определят на корабли.

Боунс не поднимает эту тему — из него в последнее время мало что вытянешь в перерывах между двойными сменами в лазарете, — но он беспокоится. Не столько из-за авиафобии — не без помощи Джима он отлично научился её перебарывать, но из-за вероятности, что их отправят на разные суда.

Джим беспокоится тоже, но слишком хорошо знает, что Пайк положил глаз на Боунса, его же распределение на «Энтерпрайз» — дело решённое. Джим ещё не определился, что думать о Пайке, но тому достаёт хитрости, чтобы заполучить себе нужные кадры. Их шансы оказаться вдвоём на «Энтерпрайз», таким образом, весьма хороши, сообщает Джим Боунсу. Тот только отмахивается, а на Джимово предложение взломать базу и перенаправить приказы об их распределении, смотрит на него с помесью страха, возмущения и обожания.

Джим до сих пор не знает, куда деваться, когда Боунс так открыто смотрит на него, не скрывая во взгляде нежности. Их счастье, что камеры не засекают такие мелочи.

Джим не уверен, правда, что в его взгляде можно прочесть то же — он пытался как-то тренироваться перед зеркалом, но такие прямолинейные искренние взгляды — не самая сильная его сторона. Джим даже опасается, что Боунс не всегда прочитывает его правильно; у него мало опыта, чтобы понять, как.

Поэтому Джим предпочитает действия.

В день рождения Боунса (дни рождения не празднуются в Империи, не широко — главный праздник — всё равно День основания Империи) тот ездит в Джорджию. Его день рождения попадает на каникулы, и это единственный раз в год, когда Боунс может повидать Джоанну. Перед отъездом Джим отводит его в сторону и вкладывает в ладонь небольшое устройство.

Боунс уезжает в смятении, Джим отправляется в бар и, выбрав слепую зону, подсоединяется к нужному каналу. На экране его планшета — прямая трансляция встречи Боунса с дочкой. Всё — записывается, потом просматривается и конспектируется по судебному протоколу. Боунс нашаривает взглядом камеру, мгновение смотрит — прямо Джиму в глаза, но вряд ли он об этом знает, и Джим запускает видеопетлю. Боунс в записи, которая пойдёт на стол судье, чинно беседует с дочкой — на самом деле оба больше молчат, но суд такой результат устроит даже больше. На записи в соседнем окне Боунс поднимается с кресла, садится на корточки, и Джоанна обнимает его тоненькими руками за плечи.

Джим смотрит на них и завидует Джоанне.

И не может перестать думать о том, как же Боунс сохранил тепло и способность предлагать это тепло другим — способность обнимать.

Вечером Джим впервые идёт ва-банк настолько внаглую — и забивает бессмысленным мусором видеоканал из их комнаты. Наблюдатели могут высмотреть себе все глаза, решает он, но сегодняшний день — день Боунса, и он достоин празднования себя не меньше, чем Империя — торжеств в День основания.

Когда они оба остаются без лишней одежды, Джим подводит Боунса к постели, протягивает тканевую повязку и ждёт; сердце уже начинает бухать и только тёплое чувство доверия разгоняют поднимающиеся раз за разом валы паранойи.

Боунс качает головой, улыбается и вкладывает повязку ему в пальцы. Джим сглатывает мгновенный страх, но волнение рассевается, как не бывало.

Боунс направляет его руки, и Джим почти не чувствует пальцев, глядя неотрывно в серьёзные спокойные глаза, которые скрывает от него тёмная полоска ткани.

Лишённый возможности видеть, Боунс словно обмякает, поддаётся ему, как текучая вода, обтекая Джима, принимая любые формы. Исследуя его, обволакивая, как будто тело Боунса — соткано из переливающейся пластичной субстанции: кажется, они соприкасаются кожей всей поверхностью, каждой складкой.

Джим, задыхаясь, теряется — и на мгновение он вынужден приподняться, оторваться от завораживающего жара кожи. Он медлит — весь богатый опыт краткосрочных романов и хождения к Гейле внезапно кажется недостаточным. Джим прикасается к Боунсу снова — почти робко: обводит растопыренными пальцами лицо от линии переносицы, задевая повязку. Он скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как Боунс задерживает дыхание — и как резко выдыхает теплом, когда Джим задевает его нижнюю губу.

Джим протягивает руку ниже, скользя по мокрой коже, вдоль напряжённых мышц. Он неуклюже пересаживается ниже, обводит длинные торчащие кости раскинутых в сторону ног — они кажется такими хрупкими, что Джим интуитивно боится навалиться слишком, поэтому наклоняется ужасно осторожно. В этот момент он похож на держащего баланс канатоходца: путаясь пальцами, перебирает разбухающую под ними гладкую кожу, подготавливая член, и нависает над Боунсом, практически лежит, потираясь о грудь и ритмично наклоняясь, чтобы добраться до губ — и отпустить потом, когда перестанет хватать воздуха.

Не дойдя до финала, Джим меняет тактику. Игнорируя стон измождения, он переваливается, устраивается перпендикулярно над Боунсом, и вновь пускается в исследование тела, которое с нового ракурса кажется совершенно другим. Проводит языком по рёбрам, проглаживает пальцами позвоночник, целует в шею и легонько прикусывает за ухо. Сильно — нельзя, заметят, но в профиль они кажутся ещё меньше — и ещё круглее, чем анфас, и Джим не удерживается.

Два часа спустя оба они, вымотанные негой, не могут заснуть, сплетённые в один клубок, и не напоминают друг другу, что через каких-то часов шесть пора возвращаться в реальность. Боунс подслеповато щурится после повязки и не отпускает его ладонь. Джим ворочается у него под боком, то и дело перехватывая руку, которой обнимает его. Оба молчат, не спят, но молчат и жмутся друг к другу от прохладного сквозняка — одеяло лежит на полу и лезть за ним далеко.

* * *

Приказ о назначении только выпустившихся кадетов на «Энтерпрайз» пришёл в самый последний момент — командование любило пощекотать им нервы.

За неделю они доходят до Звёздной базы 6, и их жизнь неуклонно меняется, чем дальше корабль отходит от Земли. Это даже немного напоминает свободу — слежки из экономии ресурсов становится меньше, и одновременно на корабле в открытом космосе — куда меньше пространства для манёвра.

Первую неделю Джим всё равно не решается подойти к Боунсу. Их расселили по одиночке: впервые за последние несколько лет Джим живёт один на своей личной территории. Это страшно — не слышать знакомого ритмичного дыхания. Джим ужасно спит, мучается мигренями, ворочается весь ночной цикл. Он решается подойти к Боунсу в медотсек на десятый день, когда с отражения в зеркале уже никак не стереть изнурённый цвет и мешки под глазами.

Тот вкалывает обезболивающее, прописывает лёгкий режим на сутки и выпроваживает Джима из лазарета, ни разу не коснувшись его без перчаток.

После, когда смена заканчивается, Боунс заявляется в каюту, несмотря на все протесты Джима. Джим протестует рационально, напоминает о последствиях, но подспудно иррационально хочет, чтобы Боунс его не слушал. Боунс ожидания оправдывает и, заблокировав дверь, усаживается на Джимову койку, укладывает голову Джима себе на колени и массирует пальцами его виски.

Джим засыпает, не успев даже толком насладиться моментом, а проснувшись, видит пустую кровать. Его одежда сложена у постели, он укрыт одеялом, и только Боунса не видно.

После этого Джим не видит Боунса целых три дня — даже краешка униформы, даже силуэта спины вдалеке. Не выдерживает — и на первой же высадке бросается под удар. Вообще-то, бросается с расчётом остаться в живых и в сознании, но неудачный — для Джима — бросок противника пробивает ему рёбра, вышибая воздух из лёгких.

Он очухивается в лазарете, вокруг — тишина, гуд приборов, и никакого Боунса. В ушах — будто вата, а рёбра всё ещё, кажется, дёрнись — и вопьются в кожу.

Боунс появляется через мучительно долгие часы, дни, кажется ему — но на самом деле через минуты. Он зачитывает диагноз — коротко и практически без лишних терминов. Поправляет компрессы. Молчит. Но не уходит, и Джим, сила воли которого сломлена обезболивающими, слабо улыбается.

Боунс ловит его взгляд, застывает на миг; вздрагивают ресницы, волной прокатывается кадык, и он нахмуривается пуще прежнего. В насупленных складках над переносицей столько тревоги, что Джим бы сказал, это даже более предательское выражение эмоций, чем улыбка.

Боунс так и не касается его — прямо, но подтыкает одеяло, поправляет подушку, и Джиму тепло-тепло. Он так и утопает в тепле и анестезии.

Джим нарывается на дополнительные смены. Берёт сверхурочные. Соглашается подменить коллегу. Джим отговаривает капитана Пайка спускаться в десант. Джим напрашивается на совершенно технические высадки.

Он рвётся вперёд отряда, первее остальных ввязывается в драку, защищает всех до последнего собственной грудью — даже Кексика, который в два раза его шире. Излишний энтузиазм аукается Джиму сотрясением мозга, вывихнутой ногой, переломанными пальцами, волдырями от ожогов на обеих ладонях — Джим целых полтора дня вынужден был ждать, пока мази и регенератор сделают своё дело, но это время он вспоминает с особенной нежностью — Боунс, преданный делу врач, от него не отходил и даже поил из чашки.

Джим не знает, догадывается ли Боунс.

Но однажды Боунс сам, добровольно, вызывает на миссию с ними. И несмотря на ухающее в параноидальном предчувствии сердце, Джим не возражает. И только незаметно пристраивается идти рядом с Боунсом.

* * *

С Боунсом за спиной в десанте становится легче — физически. Тяжелее — из-за тревоги за Боунса, но ничто не сравнится с их шансом побыть вне корабля, вне постоянного наблюдения, в каких-то сантиметрах друг от друга. А опасности — Джим никогда не отдаст им Боунса, остальное — не важно.

Почти азартная игра: ускользнуть не замеченными. Всё начинается с того, что когда они остаются на шухере, Джим урывает у Боунса поцелуй с пересохших от волнения губ. В следующий раз — уже Боунс улучает минутку и затаскивает Джима в полутёмные коридоры гостеприимной обители — у них есть пятнадцать минут до встречи по случаю подписания договора о вхождении этой планеты в Империю, и они пользуются ими сполна. Потом, правда, Боунсу приходится залечивать красноватые следы поцелуев регенератором, но это потом.

Больше всего Джим любит миссии, которые застают их врасплох и когда приходится разбивать лагерь посреди пересечённой местности. Там точно нет ни камер, ни жучков, а потенциальных соглядатаев легко отследить. В ночные смены — когда наступает очередь Джима или Боунса охранять лагерь — можно сидеть рядом, прижимаясь коленями, локтями; иногда Джим кладёт подбородок на плечо Боунсу, а иногда — Боунс засыпает, приклонив голову к его груди или уронив на колени Джиму. Это — редкая удача, и в такие ночи Джиму точно не заснуть — не пропустить и секунды драгоценного времени. Джим напрягает взгляд и смотрит заворожённо на спящего Боунса. Они три года жили в одной комнате, и Джим ежевечерне отказывал себе в этом искушении — сейчас он как никогда об этом жалеет.

Здесь, в космосе, куда больше свободы, и Джим пьянеет от ощущения, что он и только он определяет своё жизнь. Что решения — его решения, даже если приказ — спущен сверху. Со временем он начинает записываться в десант не глядя, даже на те миссии, где явно не будет Боунса. Джим вызывается на самые сложные задания, и иногда начинает осаживать уже Боунса, отговаривать или просто исключать из состава самоубийственных экспедиций.

Боунс высказывает ему своё недовольство тихо — будь его воля, высказался бы громко, — но красноречиво. Джим сначала оправдывается, а потом входит в штопор и принимается шугаться Боунса и бегать от него кругами по всей «Энтерпрайз».

Боунс — упрямый, раздражённый — впаивает Джиму осмотры, витаминные инъекции, безвредные, но противные, добивается даже временного отстранения по причине истощения, а один раз — взламывает двери в Джимову каюту — но Джиму слишком стыдно, и он притворяется, что спит, пока Боунс, устав ждать, не уходит.

После — Боунс как будто исчезает из его жизни, перестаёт его дёргать. Джим тревожно прислушивается к слухам, вытаскивает подробности из рапортов — самого Боунса, его подчинённых, его начальства. Он пугается, когда до него доходят сведения о взыскании, выписанном доктору Маккою Л.Г. за нарушение стандартного протокола — мелочь, кажется, щетина или что-то в этом роде, но совершенно нетипично для Боунса, если только он не вымотался совершенно.

Джим настигает Боунса на заблокированной на время ремонта технической палубе, просит, умоляет поберечься, и они впервые в жизни страшно ругаются.

Гнев, отдающийся пульсирующей болью, держит Джима в тисках несколько долгих дней, и ночами он кусает подушку, чтобы не завыть, не заскулить, когда сознание наполняют поблёкшие сквозь пелену воспоминаний ощущения знакомого тепла рядом. На шестой день Джим чувствует, что ему осточертело всё — и что им надо поговорить.

Джим соглашается без вопросов на присутствие Боунса в следующем десанте. Они спускаются на поверхность и снова идут рядом, подстраиваясь под шаг друг друга, как не было никаких разногласий. Джим ловит себя на мысли, что прислушивается к тому, как Боунс дышит, приглядывается, часто ли тот моргает, но в любом случае — чувствует себя лучше, чем весь последний месяц, пусть оба они не произносят и слова.

Они оставляют медицинскую группу обследовать потенциальный очаг заражения, и группу берут в плен.

Империя не признаёт пленных, не торгуется и реально — не ведёт переговоров. Только за действительно большой куш — или редкие кадры. Попади в плен Джим — шансов на обмен было бы больше, как-никак, он старший помощник — и образцовый сын образцового героя. Но Боунс — всего лишь один из старших офицеров по медицине. Он лучший в своём деле — но это знает Джим и ещё несколько человек, которых Боунс самолично собирал по кусочкам. Говоря формальным языком, Боунс — очередная статистическая единица, которой можно пожертвовать.

Поэтому получив приказ — между помехами — сравнять с землёй штаб потенциального противника, невзирая на пленников, Джим не удивляется. Но о приказе молчит. И вместо этого объявляет оставшимся:

— Связь с кораблём прервалась. Идём на штурм.

Звучит куда воинственнее, чем они могут позволить себе в реальности.

Пять человек десанта (медицинская группа — отдельные два человека плюс один охранник — захвачены врагом) против укреплённого форпоста — это мало. И много — их плюс мобильность, и подчас у Джима проскальзывает мысль, что ему было бы проще справиться в одиночку. Да и ещё вопрос, доверяет ли он жизнь Боунса угрюмым безопасникам. Тем более, что во многие брошюры для отдела безопасности были вписаны рекомендации допрашивать бывших пленников с пристрастием, а по возможности изолировать — из-за возможности утечки.

Джим не стал развивать мысль — даже внутреннее расследование и гора бюрократии, и даже камера агонии по вечерам оставляли Боунсу больше шансов на выживание, чем на враждебной планете, куда Империя вторглась в очередном завоевательном порыве.

План — простой, как два пальца, и экстремальный на грани гениальности — требует добраться до системы управления вентиляцией, а дальше — только устроить поджог. Выживших это резко выкурит наружу, и главной проблемой было определить, как не задеть в процессе камеры с узниками.

Проблема только усугубляется, когда, добравшись до пункта управления системами жизнеобеспечения, они выясняют, что планировка здания основана на больших секторах, слишком больших, чтобы можно было легко отрубить один. Джотто, безопасник, предлагает следовать плану.

— Всё равно из пленных уже, скорее всего, вытащили информацию, — добавляет он. Джим разворачивается и чеканит:

— Джотто, как только вернётесь на борт, — пять часов камеры третьего режима. Вы слишком много на себя берёте и разбрасываетесь ресурсами.

Джотто бормочет что-то вроде «дасэр», не очень понимая вспылившего Джима, но пока — авторитета Джима хватает, чтобы никто не задавал лишних вопросов. Он оставляет Джотто на стрёме, а сам прорывается в карцер — с парой десантников, но рвётся впереди всех.

В камерах слепяще ярко, что почти кружится голова. На полу одной из боковых клеток Джим замечает тело в разодранной форме, потерявшей цвет, — он только через секунду понимает, что это не Боунс, и бросается вглубь с новыми силами.

Джим сносит охраннику пол лица не слишком прицельным выстрелом, выламывает дверь в карцер — и сходу вспарывает брюхо обернувшемуся на звук тюремщику — в униформе, может, следователь? В помещении — стол, похожий на операционный, на котором задыхающейся грудой бьётся Боунс, и ещё трое аборигенов, обступивших его. Один держит в руках нечто, напоминающее щипцы, и Джим одним точным усилием загоняет этот инструмент тому в глотку.

Когда Джим останавливается, по его лицу стекает что-то липкое, мокрое — он догадывается, что это кровь, и осматривает разгром. Перекорёженные тела лежат кругом у пыточного стола, а на столе — всё так же лежит Боунс, тихий, молчащий, судорожно стискивающий пальцы и всматривающийся в Джима.

У Джима кружится голова, и как вышибает из лёгких воздух.

Боунс, врач, Боунс, сострадательный, презирающий имперский прагматизм, его Боунс…

Джим чувствует, как чужая кровь кислотой въедается в его кожу несмываемым пятном. Он ватными пальцами стаскивает с Боунса оковы и отшатывается, не прикасаясь.

Боунс — на лице подтёки, нос — сломан, по шее — чернеющие удушливые следы — садится и тянет руку. Джим замирает — от страха? От неожиданности? От того, что само тело его безудержно жаждет контакта?

Боунс дотрагивается ладонью до его грязного лба, отирает поглаживающим движением, цепляется за руку — и прижимает к щеке. По лицу Боунса тоже размазывается кровь, Джим дёргается, пытаясь отнять ладонь, но Боунс держит крепко и только поднимает взгляд, чтобы поймать Джимов — прямо, открыто, благодарно — и без капли обиды.

* * *

На корабль поднимают семерых и один труп. Это — на два живых члена экипажа больше, чем предполагалось, но капитан Пайк до поры не подаёт виду. Он вызывает Джима позднее — после смены: команде не пристало видеть разборки капитана и старшего помощника, тем более, когда старший помощник не соблюдает приказы.

Джим успевает зайти в лазарет и забрать рапорт (у Боунса — небольшое сотрясение, несколько сломанных рёбер и поверхностные травмы, его сокамерница — сестра Чепел — отделалась лёгким испугом).

Рядом с Пайком в переговорной сидит прямой, как палка, Спок — доверенное лицо капитана, глава научного отдела — и, поговаривают, какая-то шишка на Вулкане. Пайк, впрочем, доверяет Споку — действительно доверяет, поэтому Джим выдыхает — это почти тет-а-тет, а значит, у него есть шанс. Хотя от камеры агонии не отвертеться.

— Садитесь, коммандер, — Пайк кивает на стул; Спок кивает Джиму, глядя в упор немигающим взглядом; Джим отвечает им сразу обоим — глядя где-то между и не обращаясь особенно ни к кому.

— Разрешите доложить, капитан. Раненым оказана медицинская помощь, их жизни вне опасности.

— Работники медотсека умеют выполнять свою работу — похвально, — Пайк наклоняет голову набок, как-то по-птичьи, разглядывая его с любопытством. — Не могу сказать того же о командном составе. Коммандер Кирк, извольте, что ли, объясниться, почему вы проигнорировали прямой приказ.

— Согласно Уставу Звёздного флота, окончательное решение о действиях, которые необходимо предпринять десанту, остаётся за старшим офицером в десанте, — легко оттарабанивает Джим.

— Это — правильная статья Устава, но, коммандер Кирк, вам не кажется, что эта статья относится к другой ситуации? Когда возможно двойственное толкование этой ситуации?

— Этого не сказано в Уставе дословно, — упрямо повторяет Джим.

— Разумеется. Но Устав требует веского обоснования принятому решению, которое противоречит решению старшего по званию.

— Сохранение человеческих ресурсов — достаточно веское обоснование, капитан. Империя тратит на специалистов флота большие средства. В особенности на медицинский и научный персонал. Я увидел возможность обойтись малой кровью, — Джим гнёт своё.

— Исходя из докладов, захваченных в плен пытали. В случае неудачи противник мог получить информацию.

— Которой было бы ему недостаточно для каких-либо действий. Маккой, Чепел и погибший Гринвуд — медики, у них нет интересующего врага уровня доступа. Они даже не старшие офицеры. Поэтому утечки бы не случилось — даже если бы они хотели что-то рассказать. Сэр.

Джим замолкает, вытягивается так, что мышцы застывают до хрупкости, почти до защемления. Пайк переглядывается со Споком — тот тянет бровью вверх, но молчит и смотрит на Джима, кажется, с уважением.

— Объявляю вам благодарность с занесением в личное дело, коммандер.

Пайк поднимается с кресла, жмёт Джиму руку.

— Это было логичное решение, — замечает Спок перед тем, как выйти, и Джима не оставляет чувство, что в этим словах скрыто нечто большее.

* * *

Джимово выступление имеет неожиданный эффект, пусть подробности остаются покрыты мраком. Слухи расползаются по кораблю, и к следующей высадке у Джима нет отбоя от желающих спуститься с ним в десант.

— С тобой больше шансов вернуться одним куском, — рубит Боунс. Они сидят на обзорной палубе (камеры в петле, ничего компрометирующего, сейчас гамма-смена, и им обоим завтра в альфу, но ни Джим, ни Боунс после всего не собираются уходить первыми). Джим наваливается на Боунса сзади и обнимает со спины, утыкаясь в затылок. После их страшной ссоры все ощущения — острее, и Джим впитывает мелочи, как в начале: от колючих волосков, которые тычутся ему в нос, до терпкого запаха сопревшей за время напряжённой смены кожи. Так стоять — быстро затекают колени, но Джим упрямствует и только обвивает Боунса крепче.

— Это был ты. В плену. Конечно, я не бросил вас. Но остальных ждёт разочарование.

Боунс не отвечает, но Джим чувствует, как он мотает головой, не согласный.

Джим подавляет вздох и закрывает глаза, глубже зарываясь в шею — в воротник формы.

— Это у тебя есть старомодный семейный девиз времён Гиппократа. У меня — только законы джунглей, Боунс.

Боунс — светлее него. У Боунса нет «флота в крови».

Боунс нащупывает его ладонь и сжимает коротко. И ничего не говорит.

Мерный распорядок нарушается, когда Пайк созывает совещание — почти трибунал. Джим как старший помощник — непосредственный участник. Он просматривает обвинения заранее — и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, на взводе. К счастью, в зале нет Боунса.

Мальчишка-энсин (мальчишка-энсин утверждает, что ему восемнадцать, но это не помогают — старшие всё равно шпыняют его, как самого мелкого) — навигатор Чехов — напряжён и дёргается от шороха. «Состоит в неуставных отношениях с отсутствием уведомления командования». Нарушение, по Уставу, серьёзное и весьма: несанкционированные романы на борту считаются однозначной угрозой безопасности. Не то чтобы всегда безосновательно: личные привязанности в экстремальной ситуации могут перевесить баланс. Джим знает, может быть, лучше многих. Но Чехова сдала его же любовница, и он делает мысленную пометку сделать всё, чтобы незаметно списать её с «Энтерпрайз».

На Земле его бы выгнали из Академии, лишили права занимать значимые должности, обрекли бы на жизнь уборщика. Добавили бы камеру агонии, если бы комиссия была достаточно кровожадной. В глубоком космосе Устав приобретает большую жёсткость. И если пираты давнего прошлого казнили своих жертв через прогулку по доске, Звёздный флот вышвыривает провинившихся в одиночной спасательной капсуле с минимумом топлива и кислородом на двадцать четыре часа. По сути — та же рея над морем, только с задержкой: мало кому удавалось долететь до ближайшей планеты и остаться там в живых.

Джим слушает монотонный голос йомена, зачитывающий доказательства. Он не отрывает взгляда от Чехова, но не видит даже его лица.

Будь это они с Боунсом — им бы и топлива не дали. Зачем, если даже в самом благоприятном случае им не размножиться — читай, не колонизировать планету? Без топлива они бы прожили двадцать четыре часа, скрючившись в камере, рассчитанной на одного, а потом бы задохнулись — если к тому времени не случилось бы разгерметизации или бы их милосердно не подбил уходящий корабль. На последнее, впрочем, никогда не стоило рассчитывать.

Вместо бесстрастного лица Чехова со схлынувшей краской Джим представляет Боунса и никак не может отделаться от мучительного видения. Перед его мысленным взором — Боунса швыряют в капсулу, у Боунса он не может вымолить прощения, потому что отказываются шевелиться губы, Боунс задыхается и он видит, как гаснет в его глазах отчаяние.

Джим резко встряхивается, всё ещё ощущая липкий, заволакивающий каждую клеточку тела, страх. Очередь доходит до голосования, и все вскидывают руки — единогласное решение, кроме него. Внутренний голос твердит, что это опасно, что их заподозрят, что нужно пожертвовать чужим и сохранить Боунса, но Джим просто не в силах двинуть отяжелевшей рукой.

— Коммандер Кирк, вы против? — окликает его йомен, и в её голосе — удивление, плохо скрытое вежливым тоном.

Джим поднимает голос и встречается взглядом с Пайком. Его несогласие с уже озвученным решением, принятым по всем правилам, — практически мятеж. Вызов, брошенный капитану. Остальные следят за их противостоянием, выжидают: должен остаться один. И у него уже нет шанса пойти на попятную.

Он прокручивает в мозгу досье на Павла Чехова. Гениальные мозги, ускоренное прохождение программы (Чехов управился быстрее, чем сам Джим, потому сразу запал в память).

— Нерационально, — выдаёт Джим. — Энсин Чехов — ценный ресурс. Я не говорю сейчас о средствах, потраченных на его обучение, я говорю о его способностях, которые превосходят остальных навигаторов на корабле. Согласно тестам, скорость реакции энсина Чехова — как минимум в два раза превышает среднестатистическую. Это не так часто встречающееся качество, чтобы можно было им пренебречь.

— Тем опаснее нарушения Устава человеком с такими данными, нет, коммандер?

Диалог с ним ведёт только Пайк, никому не позволено вмешиваться. Это странным образом воодушевляет, и Джим отдаётся вдохновению.

— Нет доказательств, что занятия Чехова в личное время сказывались на его работе. Согласно отчёту мистера Спока, работоспособность мистера Чехова за последнюю неделю даже увеличилась на два и три десятых процента, — Джим скосил взглядом в планшет. — Несмотря на то, что это — не чистый эксперимент, я бы сказал, что данные заслуживают доверия. Научный отдел определяет погрешность как ноль целых, сорок семь тысячных процента — это нерелевантные цифры.

— Вы предлагаете простить энсина, коммандер Кирк? — Пайк хмыкает скептически, но взгляд — сосредоточен.

— Я предлагаю дать Чехову испытательный срок, сэр, — чеканит Джим. — Если он оправдает свою полезность Империи — считать инцидент случайностью.

Пайк выдерживает паузу. Постукивает стилусом по столешнице.

— В случае неудачи Чехова вы разделите ответственность, — говорит он. — Неделя. Крайний срок. За это время, энсин, вы либо доказываете свою дееспособность, либо отправляетесь в открытый космос. А вы, коммандер, проведёте эту неделю на гауптвахте. Под домашним арестом.

* * *

Дни под арестом тянутся медленнее. Джиму не с кем разговаривать, неоткуда получить информацию — безопасники — самые неразговорчивые ребята на Флоте. А пускать к нему никого не пускают. Тем более — Боунса, хотя Джим иногда в полудрёме мечтает, чтобы того отправили осмотреть опального старпома — для протокола.

Джим прокручивает план побега. План захвата корабля. План побега с Боунсом. План побега для Боунса. План беседы с Пайком. Джима бросает из стороны в сторону, от снедающей вины перед Боунсом до грызущей вины перед Пайком — и иногда Джиму хочется просто выговориться перед обоими. Но, конечно, он никогда не выговорится перед Пайком — потому что Пайк всё ещё непонятен ему до конца; и никогда не выговорится до конца перед Боунсом, потому что не хочет тому лишних тревог.

От недостатка разговоров сохнет горло. От недостатка информации — мозг.

Джим вздрагивает, когда на гауптвахте появляется Пайк — прошло пять дней из отведённых им семи.

— Оставьте нас, — говорит Пайк охране, и те удаляются. Пайк присаживается на край скамьи, напротив Джима.

— Твоя взяла.

Джим не понимает.

— Твой Чехов — он гений. Настоящий, не «сертифицированный Империей», — говорит Пайк, и мозаика начинает складываться. Джим не верит, но кусочки сращиваются в одно.

— Он проложил курс практически через нейтральную зону, между клингонами и зинди. За две минуты — и это спасло «Энтерпрайз».

Джим стискивает кулаки — как можно незаметнее, переводя дух.

— Принимай командование, — произносит Пайк, и Джима как обухом бьёт.

— Что?..

— Кирк. Ты провозил меня мордой по моим же ошибкам. На Земле меня за такое распотрошат. Старший помощник не может критиковать капитана без последствий.

У Джима стучит кровь в висках.

— Я не собираюсь вас убивать, капитан.

— Я не прошу меня убивать, капитан Кирк. Я всего лишь требую следовать уставу.

Выкинуть за борт. В шлюпке.

Джим ловит взгляд Пайка. Тот настолько спокоен, что вдруг Джим понимает, что нужно делать.

— Вы получите шаттл, — решает Джим. — Со стандартной экипировкой. В рапорте спишем его на повреждения при высадке.

Пайк кивает удовлетворённо, как будто сейчас замурлычет от удовольствия, что нерадивый ученик ответил правильно.

— Тебе пойдёт на пользу, — усмехается он на прощание. — Через полчаса придёт Спок — он передаст тебе ключи и всё остальное.

«Не прошляпь свой шанс, парень», — невысказанное наставление. Джим провожает взглядом спину Пайка и ощущает, как по спине с холодком разбегаются мурашки.

Первым делом Джим назначает Спока первым помощником. Тот вежливо упирается — но недолго.

Команда, кажется, пребывает в состоянии анабиоза: на внезапную смену командования реагирует вяло. Джим не уверен, к добру или к худу, но на всякий случай лично обходит старший состав. Судя по их спокойствию — относительному, фальшивому — кто знает? — они догадываются о том, что Пайк не мёртв, но пока не определились, вписывать ли это в плюс или в минус молодому капитану.

Один человек приходит к нему сам — ловит украдкой — это Чехов. Он благодарит Джима шёпотом, неловко салютует, и Джим с удивлением отмечает, что у него есть трое верных соратников. Уже трое. Вернее, Спок ему достался в наследство от Пайка, но Чехов — это личное приобретение. О третьем — Боунсе — Джим остерегается думать слишком много; они не разговаривали с Боунсом уже почти неделю, и Джим не может даже предположить, как Боунс отнёсся к его безумному плану.

Боунс заявляется в ночи с трикодером, будит Джима — не нарочно, но явно и не собираясь особенно нежничать, — бесцеремонно снимает показания, впаивает ему дозу витаминов. И не называет его капитаном — Джим мысленно за то благодарен.

Джим едва не соскальзывает с кровати, пытаясь поймать развернувшегося к выходу Боунса; ухватывается за талию, подтаскивает к себе, облапивая попеременно пояс, живот и бёдра.

— Останься, — сипит Джим Боунсу в изгиб позвоночника.

Он — капитан. Он — чёртов капитан чёртова корабля, получил повышение раза в два быстрее положенного. Он — сам во всём виноват, но он чертовски устал.

Джим засыпает, свернувшись ершистым калачиком в руках Боунса. Спит — всё равно плохо, и вскакивает на час раньше смены, вскакивает — буквально, путаясь в одеяле, сваливаясь с постели.

— Джим, сейчас даже шести нет, — стонет спросонья Боунс, разлепляет глаза и свешивается с кровати. Останавливается взглядом на Джиме, молча смотрит, потом встаёт, рывком поднимает на ноги и тянет в душ.

Джим жмурится, взбрыкивает от холодной воды, но Боунс сипловато посмеивается и прикусывает его за плечо. Джим вскидывает голову, чуть-чуть не попадая Боунсу по носу, втягивает воздух с жадностью — и едва не захлёбывается неудачно под падающими струями. Боунс тянется поменять настройки, но Джим, откашлявшись, останавливает его руку и вместо этого разворачивается к стене, упираясь руками, локтями, лбом о стенку. Он закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как вдоль тела скользят гладкие тёплые ладони. Боунс встаёт вплотную, его рука, на которую тот опирается, оказывается прямо перед носом Джима, и он методично прикусывает кожу всякий раз, когда Боунс трётся пахом между его ягодиц — слишком неравномерно и слишком дразняще на Джимов вкус. Джим тихонько подвывает, гортанно, всё ещё сипло, и нашаривает рукой позади себя Боунса, шарит по заманчиво упругой коже ягодиц, нащупывает мягкие волоски и мстительно сжимает горячий член, который Боунс, в запале прелюдии, так не торопится оприходовать. Боунс, терзающий мелко дрожащие от холодной воды и возбуждения плечи Джима, коротко рычит, пытается дотянуться до его кадыка — почти попадает. Твёрдые и крепкие пальцы Боунса разминают бёдра, разводят, пощипывая, ягодицы, и Джим довольно урчит, утыкаясь лицом в опорную руку Боунса и облизывая и кусая его костяшки от нетерпения.

Боунс промахивается в первый раз — и Джим даже бессмысленно вертит головой, чтобы увидеть (конечно, безрезультатно) покрытые липкими разводами бёдра. Боунс исправляется несколькими секундами позже, довершая начатое, и Джим чувствует приятную тяжесть, от которой по телу разливается тепло. Он неуклюже поворачивается (не до конца, только голову — Боунс всё ещё не отошёл) и аляписто тюкает Боунса в губы. Боунс, высвободившись, разворачивает Джима к себе и углубляет поцелуй — дотягивается языком до нёба, проводит по внутренней стороне губ. Следующий раунд проходит лицом к лицу, и потом Джим с удовольствием использует неровные стекающие следы на ногах Боунса в качестве предлога, чтобы обтереть его ноги.

У них остаётся всего пять минут до общего подъёма на альфу-смену: ровно столько, сколько необходимо, чтобы Боунс вовремя добрался до каюты и не вызвал подозрений.

* * *

Джим осваивается в капитанском кресле. Кресло, как ни странно, помогает: раньше Джиму некуда было девать руки, а теперь можно невозбранно опираться на подлокотники. А ещё на мостике постоянно присутствуют два его важных союзника — Спок и Чехов. Это обнадёживает, хотя Джим всё чаще поглядывает на место старшего офицера по медицине, которое пока занимает Пури, раздумывая, что когда-нибудь — когда Пури, например, уйдёт в отставку, или его перекинут на другой звездолёт при очередной ротации кадров, — обязательно уломает Боунса на эту должность.

Они отрезаны от Империи — следующий приказ перебрасывает «Энтерпрайз» в неизученный сектор; отрезаны от системы постоянного контроля, и Джим рискует, пытаясь обратить изоляцию себе на пользу. Он не может, разумеется, идти против Устава, но то, что не признаётся вслух, для Империи не существует.

Джим разграничивает личную и рабочую жизнь своей команды, закрывает глаза на пламенные взгляды влюблённого (в очередной раз, молодой организм, горячий) Чехова, притворяется, что не понимает вулканских жестов и касаний, которые иногда позволяет себе бывшая отличница Ухура, когда думает, что никто не видит. Джим по-прежнему ревностно оберегают тайну Боунса — с капитанским доступом это становится проще, — но научается пресекать потоки жалобщиков универсальным движением бровей (гибрид Спока и Боунса). Он знает: не все довольны. Но пойти против капитана на судне в глубоком космосе — сложнее, чем в знакомом пространстве, и Джим надеется, что за время их долгого полёта экипаж перестроится — под него. Иначе — Пайк зря отдал ему корабль. Джиму совсем не хочется подводить бывшего капитана ещё раз.

Джим чувствует себя практически революционером, когда от его приближения перестают вздрагивать на мостике. И в этот момент ему кажется, что он способен перевернуть весь мир.

Среди ночи его будит звонок коммуникатора. Он гаркает спросонья в ответ и осекается, услышав Спока:

— Доктор Маккой подвергся нападению.

И ему кажется, проходит целая вечность, пока Спок добавляет:

— Доктор жив и находится в лазарете без сознания.

— Что говорит Пури?.. — В словах Спока Джим слышит «жив, но только пока» и захлёбывается страхом.

— Он не даёт гарантий, однако шанс на выживание больше десяти процентов.

Больше десяти процентов — это значит, что его не запишут автоматически в отказники согласно дополнению к Уставу.

Джим медленно выдыхает и говорит:

— Через пять минут в переговорной. И вызовите старшего по безопасности.

Джим действует механически, отключает возможные «если» и лично пересматривает записи с камер безопасности. Нападавшего они замечают спустя десять минут — отследив по кровавым подтёкам.

Нападавший — энсин, из новеньких; из ребёр у него торчит вогнанный почти по рукоять скальпель. Боунс, верный своим инстинктам, не добил жертву, но вызванный на осмотр М’Бенга сообщает, что если тот и выживет, то останется инвалидом. Джим чувствует гордость за Боунса — и тут же отступает на полшага, переминаясь: мысль о нём тянет за собой оглушающий ужас.

— У вас есть два варианта, Сетон. Вы называете заказчика — и я убиваю вас быстро. Либо не называете — и живёте до трибунала.

Он практически не испытывает ненависти, когда убирает ещё тёплый фазер, только зудящую воронку пустоты, которая тянет его пылесосом — страх и отсутствие Боунса. Джим проводит экстренное собрание. Никто не спорит, когда сам же Джим настаивает на «отложенных действиях». Ненависть накрывает его после, когда он уже добирается до медотсека и Пури пускает его в отгороженный бокс.

Боунс лежит в неудобной позе на боку, на единственном неповреждённом плече. Вся его спина — в заживляющих повязках. Ренегатор тут не работает — кислота слишком разъедает ткани, — объясняет Пури. Джим кивает, разглядывая выглядывающий из-под повязок край обожжённой, слезающей кожи. Кислота — это так не по-имперски, и так по-имперски — со спины на врача.

Ему не видно лица Боунса с порога, но, подойдя, Джим замечает кислородную маску, плотно облепившую нижнюю часть его лица. Боунс надышался испарениями, но, вспоминает Джим, среагировал мгновенно. И не успел, напоминает он себе тут же, и кровь словно отхлынывает — даже из кончиков пальцев. Джим слепо шарит рукой, садится на табурет у постели. Ничего не получилось, у тебя ничего не вышло, бьётся в голове.

Боунс — в глубоком забытьи и, по прогнозам, не очнётся до завтрашнего вечера. Джим машинальным движением складывает пальцы — как Ухура — и дотрагивается до шеи, у самой кромки повреждённой — и такой тонкой кожи.

* * *

У лазарета — удвоенная охрана, и Джим даже не утруждает себя объяснениями, почему. Он навещает Боунса трижды в день — до смены, после и в обед. Боунс уже дышит самостоятельно, но до сих пор не лежит на спине, хотя кислотные разводы светлеют на глазах.

— Оно всё равно не исчезнет, — небрежно поясняет Боунс, когда Джим удивляется, что он не воспользуется регенератором. — А мазь так втирать проще.

Спину Боунс не очень любит показывать, но взгляд Джима приковывают кляксообразные следы. Он оглаживает их взглядом, отслеживает линии ожогов, боясь притронуться, но смотрит — не скрываясь. Боунс ворчит первые пару визитов, потом — смиряется или просто устаёт.

Джим, Спок и Чехов отслеживают каналы связи. Иногда к ним присоединяется Скотти из инженерного. К облегчению Джима, сеть лейтенанта Моро на «Энтерпрайз» — не такая разветвлённая. И он устраивает ей и её двоим помощникам показательный суд — с безапелляционным вердиктом.

— Я не потерплю шпионов на нашем корабле, — объявляет Джим и отдаёт приказ усадить их в капсулу. Ближайшая планета — не слишком обследованная, пусть и класса М. Примитивные формы обществ, никаких значительных запасов ценных ресурсов. Джим не уверен в правильности решения, как не уверен, было бы их правильнее убить, но экипаж молчаливо соглашается с ним — или хотя бы не подаёт вида. Парадокс Империи: никто не любит доносчиков.

Ухура сообщает, что капсула благополучно отправилась в путешествие. Джим благодарит всех за работу и начинает ждать.

Они получают месяц передышки — это неожиданно много и всё так же слишком мало для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями и силами.

В послании адмирала Маркуса «Энтерпрайз» предписано вернуться на Землю — для получения дальнейших указаний. Читай — для расформирования команды, и на мостике после объявления стоит гробовая тишина. Джим поднимается — от шороха вздрагивает напряжённая спина Ухуры — и веско роняет:

— Стандартная скорость, мистер Сулу. Курс — на Землю.

* * *

План они разрабатывают со Споком. Спок полон скептицизма и спокойствия — одновременно, и Джим не уверен, чего в нём больше. С Боунсом всё однозначно — он просто утверждает, что Джим собирается этак извращённо совершить самоубийство. Спок высказывается осторожнее.

— Если позволите, капитан, — Спок всегда неуклонно учтив, — то Империю можно сравнить с Лернейской гидрой из мифического цикла о Геракле. Система Империи предполагает наибольшую эффективность и выживаемость при нападении — иначе говоря, вы рубите голову, на её месте вырастают две.

— Не знал, что вы питаете такую слабость к античной мифологии, Спок, — замечает Джим, — но вы правы. Поэтому я не собираюсь рубить головы. Нам придётся ударить в сердце.

Сердце — конечно, Земля. Экипаж уведомлён о возможности отказаться от участия, высадиться по дороге домой — Джим оставляет им даёт карт-бланш. Тем не менее, желающих — пара человек, и их Джим с лёгким сердцем высаживает — с запасами и маячком, настроенным на передачу сигнала потом — когда, по расчётам Спока, они уже будут у самой Земли. Джима, правда, гнетёт, что с ним остаётся Боунс, но он не теряет надежды его переубедить: путь до дома небыстрый.

Но несмотря на «самоубийственный план», на «Энтерпрайз» как будто становится легче дышать.

Джим практически не расстаётся с Боунсом; он перебирается к нему в каюту — в этом есть двойной плюс, так как в гигантской капитанской Джим чувствует себя чуждым элементом; он навещает Боунса во время смен в лазарете и не отлипает от него наедине. Наедине — между ними всё время контакт, и это не навязчивая идея, это уже физиологическая потребность, думает Джим.

Он виснет у Боунса на плечах, когда тот сидит, поглаживает его по спине, когда они сидят рядом, обнимает за талию и обводит носом лопатки, когда они спят. Боунс — ночью щекочет его холодными лодыжками, по утрам — будит, бережно покусывая за кончик носа, а по вечерам долго разминает его плечи под горячим душем.

В жизни Джима никогда не было столько прикосновений сразу, и его заваливает, словно цунами, но как же отчаянно он жалеет, что они всё ближе подходят к Земле.

Спок оценивает успех их плана менее, чем в один процент (восемьдесят три сотых процента, если быть дотошным); Джим — держит мину, но слишком хорошо чувствует плохую игру. И каждый раз, засыпая, перебирает варианты, как убрать с корабля Боунса.

Их последняя остановка перед рывком к Земле — Ригель-Прайм, пограничная затхлая зона. Они останавливаются «планово», пополнить припасы — и чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

Перед тем, как отдать приказ отбыть, Джим возвращается в каюту и с усилием отдёргивает руку, которая уже инстинктивно тянется к Боунсу.

— Ты должен сойти на берег, — произносит Джим не своим голосом. Боунс дёргает бровью и скрещивает руки на груди:

— Если ты собрался героически помереть — я тебя одного не пущу.

— Боунс!.. Я не собираюсь героически умирать, — начинает Джим, но его прерывает спокойный голос Спока, зашедшего доложить о приготовлениях:

— Сожалею, капитан, но истинность ваших слов — сомнительна.

— Спок, ты сам разрабатывал план вместе со мной!

— Если бы вы верили в успех этого плана…

— Ты бы не старался меня выкинуть из этой консервной банки, — заканчивает Боунс. Вместо раздражения его голос падает, как от резкой боли, и Джим моргает, недораскрыв рот.

— Спок, оставь нас, пожалуйста, — просит Боунс, как-то неожиданно принимая инициативу на себя, и Спок — так же неожиданно уходит. Боунс берёт Джима за плечи, водит бездумно по рукам вниз-вверх. Джим закрывает глаза, чувствуя, что сейчас не сдержится.

— Ты хочешь совершить самоубийство, и ты это знаешь, — тихо проговаривает Боунс, касаясь губами его уха. — И не веришь, что есть другой выход.

— Я хочу утащить как можно больше голов этой гидры с собой, — шёпотом признаётся Джим, спотыкаясь и почти падая на Боунса. Его лицо утыкается в тёплое твёрдое плечо, в жёсткую ткань формы.

— Джим, — говорит Боунс, — Джим. Это не единственный вариант. Никогда не бывает только один.

— Почему ты так хочешь остаться? — он не понимает, и в горле дерёт, у него уже, кажется, щиплет в глазах.

Боунс усмехается.

— Герой не должен быть один.

— Герой, — повторяет Джим со скепсисом и даже какой-то брезгливостью.

— Герой, — возражает Боунс, и его влажные губы касаются Джимовых век.

«Я не могу отступить», — хочет возразить он — и молчит.

— Ты впервые дал своему экипажу выбор, — зачем-то говорит Боунс. — И они пошли за тобой.

— Что, теперь моя очередь выбирать? — Джим открывает глаза, смаргивает — и чувствует себя совершенно несчастным. Его Боунс стоит рядом, у него под глазами — тёмные круги, на лоб лезет встрёпанная чёлка, и он нервно, не замечая, кусает губы — так и до крови недалеко, думает Джим.

— Когда я пришёл на флот, я рассчитывал на долгую, мучительную смерть, — мягко произносит Боунс. — Но выбрал тебя.

Джим выдыхает — он сам не заметил, как перестал дышать.

— Спок, — он щёлкает по коммуникатору, не спуская взгляда с Боунса, — перерассчитайте курс до пограничной зоны с Бета-квадрантом. Сделаем рокировку.

Джим ещё не очень верит, что у них что-то получится. Но знает, что никогда не отпустит Боунса.

А значит, ему придётся ещё придумать, как вернуться живым.


End file.
